


Cloaked

by w_x_2



Series: Sam's (Mostly) Hidden Wanks [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's in the back of the car and Dean is up in the front, driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloaked

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 20th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014\. #3 of a 5+1 'thingy': 5 times Sam wanks in close distance to Dean without getting caught, + 1 time distance separates them and the outcome is different.

Sam's supposed to be sleeping but he's woken up from a dream rock hard.

 

There's no way they're stopping long enough for Sam to jerk off until they get to their destination, so it's either suffer through it or try to get away with wanking without Dean noticing.

 

Sam's covered up with a long coat which he was using to keep warm while he slept, they're on an unlit road and the back of the car is pretty much dark.

 

Sam turns with a little noise like he's still sleeping so that he can check on Dean. Dean's so not paying attention to Sam.

 

Wanking it is.


End file.
